


The Rumor Mill; And Other Fine Tales of Moon Madness

by Momma_Time



Series: Overwatch Things [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 employees and their sentient specimens trapped on a moon together, Babe please, Crack Treated Seriously, Diary/Journal, Harry Potter References, Horizon Lunar Colony (Overwatch), Science Fiction, Sentient Animals, Shenanigans, Talking Animals, and the sentient animals are little shits bc of course they are, and you think they won't be looking for entertainment, most of these people are gen z or younger by their time so expect that level of shit post humor, scientists are huge nerds, the rumor mill, they gotta find something fun to do, we love them for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: {Data Entry; Day 1; Posted by Dr. De Kuiper}:I have finally arrived on base, and I must say that it is more chaotic than I expected. It’s also fucking freezing, and I understand now why Captain Desmond suggested I bring thermals.I am glad I took his advice.Dr. Kasnia is due to meet me shortly and give me a tour of the facility. I will not be performing most of my experiments here, merely using it as a place to eat and sleep, and work on the less dangerous aspects of my research. They want me at the station to experiment, and I don’t blame them. Potential disasters can remain localized at the station, or it could impact both the moon and Earth. I hope I never make a mistake.I can’t afford to.I’m writing this now, however, because I have been informed that there is a very active rumor mill, and it would benefit me greatly to know a little more about my colleagues and their subjects. Even if it is mere fabricated foolishness, it would still be a delight to look back on when I am struck with a sense of melancholy and long for home. Focusing on the outlandish will prove to be a beneficial distraction.I hear who I assume to be Kasnia at the door. I should go for now.-Dr. De Kuiper
Series: Overwatch Things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756519
Kudos: 1





	1. Walked in on the Wrong Part of That Convo

**Author's Note:**

> This is stuff I'm lifting off a sh*t-post blog I made called Shit-heard-on-horizon-colony.  
What you'll see here is the same stuff I'm putting there, so whichever is easier for you to read or something, you know, it'll be cross-posted.  
Don't take any of this seriously. Please. This is merely for dumb thoughts that pop into my head and things, you know? Why not have fun with it?  
.  
As always, I ain't makin' crap off of this and while the game and canon characters are Blizzard's, the OCs are mine.  
\---  
Bc this is apparently a problem again now, here's a little diddy.  
Disclaimer: This work was written for publication on Archive of Our Own and my personal Tumblr (ixhadbadxdays and momma-times-writings) and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for-profit/monetized sites/apps is not authorized or supported by me. If you come across such a re-publication, please leave a comment in my Tumblr ask box. Podfics and translations may be authorized upon request.  
If you're reading this on Pocket Archive, it's stolen material.

**"Who wears a hologram cape?"**

Dr. Maria Kasnia {[x](https://thependragonwritersguild.tumblr.com/post/189686070504/prompt-11563)}


	2. Walked in on the Wrong Part of That Convo

**"People point out a man they think is attractive, show me a picture, and all I can think is, ‘I’m glad I’m gay…"**

Dr. Taylor Reesi, speaking to an unknown party in the kitchen


	3. {Data Entry; Day 87; Posted by Dr. Siebren de Kuiper}

_Dr. Winston paid one of his <strike>little rascals</strike> specimens to “yeet” an empty peanut butter jar at my head right as I was taking a sip of my morning tea, causing me to spill it down my front and on my trousers. You can imagine how that appears to the general public. I have, in retaliation, provided said Specimen 28—Winston Jr.—with empty water balloons and Kool-Aid packets—the red ones, of course._

_I am eagerly anticipating the pink lab coat that I predict will make an appearance tomorrow. If Winston Jr. is creative enough, perhaps the silver at Harold’s temples will be a lovely shade of red._

_I am not bitter in the slightest._


	4. {Data Entry; Day 443; Posted by Dr. Maria Kasnia}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context on this one: In my Sigio fic, Siebren will mention a panther named Lord Voldemort in the next chapter or so??? Anway, there's Specimen 26 who wanted to be called Lord Voldemort after he heard the name and boom. Panthermort was born.

_Specimen 26 (a panther by the name Voldemort, he has demanded we include the Lord part, but we don’t just to annoy him) has taken a shine to Siggy (De Kuiper. We call him Siggy to annoy him, as we do with Voldemort). Like any good cat, big or small, he loves to sit where he is in the way. Siggy can hardly get his work done because Voldemort believes himself to be small enough to sit on a human being without the weight being a burden._

_He also has an interest in, and excels at, mathematics, and revels in finding mistakes in Siggy’s calculations. One of these days, he’s going to purposefully “miss” an error and it’ll bite Siggy in the ass._

_Siggy better hope he never pisses off that overgrown, furry, little shit._


	5. Walked in on the Wrong Part of That Convo

**"We were allowed to swear in only one situation growing up without fearing for our lives, and that was stubbing our little toes."**

Dr. Phil Phillips


	6. I Think I Missed Something...

> **Dr. Harold Winston:** When we got into arguments growing up, mom would threaten to make us scrub the outdoor trash cans if we didn't knock it off.
> 
> **Mr. Eliot Barnes:** Did it work?
> 
> **Dr. Harold Winston:** When she was around, yeah. But the moment she was out of earshot you can bet your ass I yeeted my brother across the room and onto the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on the shit-heard blog, my main blog ixhadbadxdays, or my writing blog momma-times-writings.


End file.
